Confessions
by KorraWT
Summary: Korra tells Asami how she really feels.
1. Chapter 1

Korra sat in her truck waiting for Asami to come down to meet her for dinner. Korra kept playing the same song on repeat with her iPod , her leg shaking tonight was the night she was going to confess her feelings to Asami. She looked at her messaging app and was getting more nervous by the moment waiting on Asami. She looked back at her phone and saw the message from Opal.

 _Opal-Everything is going to be fine Korra. You think she already knows and you really do need to just tell her._

 _Korra- I know but this is just so big. I mean it's Asami and I'm scared to ruin our friendship._

 _Opal- You won't if Asami really cares about you Korra._

 _Korra- I know. Oh, Asami is walking up to the truck now. I'll text you when I drop her off after tonight._

 _Opal- Or when you get home tomorrow ;)_

 _Korra-…_

"Hey, Korra," Asami said getting up into the cab. "It's been too long how was the Fire Nation? Love the hair by the way."

"It was great, and thanks makes Rugby a thousand times easier." Korra said putting the truck in drive as Asami settled down in her seat. "How was Ember Island?"

"It was fun but I can only handle my dad and his girlfriend for short periods of time and I was read to come back home."

Korra turned on the regular radio and drove off to the city center.

"So what are the plans tonight?" Asami asked as Korra was making her way through a very busy street in downtown Republic City.

"Well it was some Earth Kingdom food and maybe go check out a comedy club but…"

Asami's phone began to ring.

"Oh, Korra, I'm sorry I have to take this," Asami looked at Korra apologetically as she pulled out her work cell. "Asami Sato, oh Zhu Li…"

As Asami talked on her phone Korra turned down the radio and tried to get lost in her thoughts so she could give Asami some privacy.

"KORRA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts."

"No worries, I'm sorry Korra. Something came up at work and I actually almost had to cancel things tonight. So I might be on my phone a lot."

Korra watched as the restaurant she was going to take Asami get closer and pass by.

"No worries, I'm flexible."

Asami was checking her text messages.

"Dammit, ugh sorry Korra, I gotta make another quick call."

Korra continued to drive, every moment she was wondering if tonight was really the appropriate time to talk to Asami about her feelings.

"Ok, we should be good for a bit. The contract negotiations with Varrick hit a wall. He is thinking about restructuring and if that happened everything we have been working on together will be split fifty-fifty. I can't really allow him to take credit if he doesn't want to work on what we had planned on."

"No worries, trust me." Korra kept driving and turned the music back up a bit. "So since you are on and off the phone I figured we can grab a quick bite to eat and then maybe find some boba tea and just catch up. It'll be easier for you to get on the phone if you need to."

"That sounds perfect," Asami said smiling over to Korra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's how I started playing rugby," Korra said over her boba tea.

"I swear Korra, you are always doing something crazy. I really enjoyed all the snaps you sent from China when you were able to. And then the rugby snaps started coming out of nowhere. You got me beat, I haven't been in the gym since before I went to Ember Island. I kind of make time to run but ehhhh…"

"Well," Korra shifted in her seat to show off her arms. "If you ever wanna hit up the gym let me know. I love putting you through the ringer."

"I always hate you for days after you do that to me," Asami said drinking the last of her tea.

"Well since we finished out tea how would you feel about more driving?" Korra asked standing and taking Asami's cup to throw away.

"Sounds great," Asami said grabbing her jacket. "So where are you taking me?"

"Not sure yet, but the weather is beautiful and the sky is super clear. How about we head up to the mountain for a bit and look over Republic City?"

"That actually sounds perfect," Asami said getting into Korra's truck. "I've really missed spending time with you. We always have such a great time. Oh shit, hold on. Asami Sato…" Asami gestured to Korra she needed to take this and stepped out of the truck.

Korra picked up her phone and shot Opal a text.

 _Korra- I don't think I can do this._

 _Opal- Relax, you think she already knows anyway. Just man up and get it over with. But why are you texting me?_

 _Korra- She is super busy with work stuff right now. She actually almost cancelled._

 _Opal-Korra you've been texting me all week about finally getting the nerve to do this. Look the worst that can happen is her not having the same feelings._

 _Korra- No, the worse that can happen is her freaking out and not talking to me anymore and me completely fucking up this friendship._

 _Opal- If she is as good of a person you make her out to be then you know that won't happen._

 _Korra- I know but I really am scared I'm gonna say too much or something like that. It's just ugh… She's perfect and I'm well I'm me._

 _Opal- Korra, you are a beautiful and awesome person, and you deserve so much more than I think you think you deserve._

 _Korra- Thanks. Oh, she is off the phone. TTYL_

"Ugh, gosh Korra, I'm super sorry," Asami said putting on her seatbelt.

"Asami," Korra said. "Look at me, you run a multi-yuan company. I understand."

"Thanks, I know. It's just I kind of wanted a quiet night hanging with you."

"It happens," Korra said backing out of her spot.

The girls sat in a comfortable silence and Korra drove out of the city limits and to the mountain.

"It's been too long since I've been up here," Asami said.

"You know they have an observatory on the top of the mountain. We should come up here one night and check out the program."

"That actually sounds pretty awesome," Asami opened her window and let her arm move up and down in the wind. "You always know fun stuff to do. We are still on for The Boy in the Iceberg, right?"

"Of course," Korra opened her glove box and handed Asami an envelope. "I picked up the tickets yesterday."

"Wow, Korra these are great seats, this must have set you back a bit. Here," Asami pulled out her purse. "Let me pay for my ticket."

"Put that away," Korra said pulling into a parking lot on the side of the mountain. "I invited you, my treat."

"Why are you so stubborn," Asami asked.

 _Why are you so beautiful and awesome? Korra thought._

"What I can't do something nice for you?" Korra asked.

Asami gave Korra a look and got out of the truck. They both made their way to the wall that gave them a beautiful view of the city below.

"This is so beautiful," Asami said. "I mean I love looking at pictures of the city but it just doesn't capture its true beauty."

"It is pretty amazing," Korra said staring at Asami. "I don't think I could ever get sick of this view."

"Yeah," Asami looked over to Korra. "So, how are classes going?"

"Busy," Korra said looking out over the city. "Midterms are coming up and I find myself buried in homework."

"It'll all be worth it when you finish," Asami said.

"Yeah, I hope so," Korra said. Finally, she could feel her courage make its way to the surface. "Asami, I…"

Asami's phone went off again.

"Hold that thought. Asami Sato."

Korra let out a sigh and pulled out her phone. It was starting to get late and Korra knew Asami would have to be in work early. She looked over to Asami and then back over the city. Then the realization dawned onto Korra that her and Asami lived two completely different lives.

"Ok, that should be the last of the calls for the night. Zhu Li has stopped Varrick for now. I just have to get into work in the morning and make sure I can get everything I need to straightened on my end. BUT, I am yours for the rest of the night."

"I was actually thinking it would probably be best to get you home since you have an early morning."

"Oh," Asami said. "Yeah, that is probably a good idea."

The girls both got off the wall overlooking the city and got back into Korra's truck.

"Korra, I'm really sorry about being so busy with work tonight," Asami said as they pulled into Asami's estate.

"Asami, please I understand 100%." Korra said putting her truck in park. "But, uh, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok," Asami said slowly. "You can tell me anything."

"Well," Korra took a deep breath, faced forward, gripped her steering wheel. "I think that the most important thing anyone can have in a relationship is honesty and communication. And I don't want to keep anything from you Asami. First and foremost, I want to tell you that our friendship means so much to me. But, ever since we met I've sort of been harboring feelings for you. I mean your awesome, and beautiful, and just amazing. So yeah…"

"Wow," Asami sat in her seat.

"Asami I know that both our lives are crazy and that this probably would never work but I really had to get that off my chest."

"Korra," Asami turned in her seat and looked over to Korra. "Our friendship means so much to me but, I am not at a point in my life to have a relationship with anyone. I have Future Industries to run and it wouldn't be fair to you. I mean you had a whole night planned for us and we had to ditch all of that for you to accommodate me and my phone calls."

"Look, Asami, I understand…"

"Korra, you're awesome and I love spending time with you. I don't want anything to change what we have. I'm sorry," Asami said looking at Korra.

"No, Asami please I'm fine. I had a feeling that this was exactly how this was going to play out. I'm fine. I just want to make sure we are good," Korra said finally facing Asami.

"Of course we're good," Asami replied.

"And we are still on for the Boy in the Iceberg?" Korra asked.

"Of course I'm looking forward to it."

"Ok awesome. Well, get to bed. You have an early day," Korra said.

"Yeah, can I get a hug?"

"Of course," Korra said hopping out of her truck.

As the two girls hugged Asami pulled away while looking at Korra. "Please get home safe and let me know when you're there."

"Of course," Korra said getting back into her truck.

"Goodnight, Korra."

"'Night, 'Sami."

As Korra drove home she shot Opal a text at a red light.

 _Korra- Well I did it._

 _Opal- And?_

 _Korra- Well…_

 **A/N- So this was my last Friday night. I knew how this ended was exactly how it was going to play out when it happened but I really needed to tell my friend how I felt. And things are still really great between us, she is just as wonderful and beautiful as a person as I think Asami would be so... Yeah. I just kind of needed closure so I could move on. And what better way to work things out than to write them. So enjoy getting a peak into my personal life.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Korra- I'm an idiot._

 _Opal- What are you talking about?_

 _Korra- This whole Asami thing. I told her so I could move on and now she knows she has all the power and I can't move on._

 _Opal- I thought you were talking to that girl from Ba Sing Se?_

 _Korra- I was but she went back. And while we do the occasional SnapChat it's just too much distance and we don't really know each other._

 _Opal- You know we can always go "visit my family" Korra._

 _Korra- I know. Maybe, life is just so hectic right now and I don't have time to fly across the continent._

 _Opal- You'll figure something out Korra._

Korra looked at her phone. It was just about time for her to head to the gym so she could make it back home in time to watch the pro-bending game.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Halfway into her sets Korra got a new text. As she glanced at her phone between reps she noticed it was from Asami. Korra finished as quickly so she could check the message.

 _Asami- Hey, my best friend from college is in town to celebrate Thanksgiving. Care to join us for dinner tomorrow night?_

 _Korra- Uhh, yeah I was going to have dinner with the boys so I can probably swing by for a little bit after that._

 _Asami- Awesome see you then!_

Korra went through the rest of her gym session wondering if it meant anything the at she was going to meet Asami's best friend or if she was reading too far into this. She had to talk to Opal and Bolin and get their opinion on the matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, she really wants you to meet her best friend?" Opal asked as she set the table for the trio to eat dinner.

"Yeah," Korra replied as she stirred the soup she had made. "I mean she might just want me to go over just to be nice. I mean she knows I don't really have family here or anything."

"I don't know, Korra," Bolin chimed in. "I mean it was a pretty big thing for you to meet Opal for me. I had to get approval from you in a sense to know this was the right thing."

"I agree," Opal said grabbing bowls from the cabinets. "I mean it isn't like a deal breaker if she doesn't like you, especially since you did already tell Asami everything and agree to just be friends. _BUT,_ if she does like you it might help Asami see you in a different light too."

"So are you going?" Bolin asked.

"Well, yeah of course I'm going if Asami wants me there."

"Korra, you are already whipped."

"Shut up," Korra said grinning towards Opal. "Even if I wasn't into her I would go. I genuinely enjoy spending time with Asami. And if this person is important to her then I want to meet them."

"Well either way, I hope you have a fun night."

"Thanks Opal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra sat in her living room watching Mako and Bolin play Halo as she was fighting off the drowsiness from all the turkey she had eaten. Thankfully, the yells coming from the brothers was enough to startle her every time she felt her head bob. Suddenly, her cell phone went off alerting her to a new text message.

 _Asami- Hey, so we are almost done cooking dinner if you wanna head over._

 _Korra- Uhh yeah sure. Would you like me to bring anything?_

 _Asami- Just yourself, we have everything else._

 _Korra- Sounds good I'll be there soon._

"Well Asami just gave me the green light to head over," Korra announced as the boys finished their round of Halo.

"Wait," Mako said looking over to Korra. "Asami asked you over for dinner really?"

"Yep," Bolin jumped up and made his way over to Korra. "And you know what it means?"

"And what do you think it means, Bo?" Mako asked.

"That Asami wants Korra to meet the BFF so the BFF can give the thumbs up for Korra or not," Bolin stated.

"Yeah," Korra replied. "I was actually thinking the exact same thing."

"You've already been through this stuff with Asami, Kor," Mako said. "And as much as I know you still are hoping for things to happen she might just want to have friends over."

"Yeah," Korra looked over to Mako. "I was thinking that, too."

"Well, Korra, the only way you are going to know for certain is if you go."

"You're always so hopeful, Bo," Korra said as she got up.

"How do you think I got Opal? Persistence."

"I hate to admit it," Mako replied. "But Bo is right, if you wanna know you gotta go and just see how it plays out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole drive over to Asami's apartment Korra was a ball of nerves. And like every other time she went and saw Asami she had the same song on repeat in her truck. It had become tradition to listen to that song and conjure up all the good feelings she had for Asami, as if she needed any more reasons than she already had.

As Korra made her way up to Asami's door she took a deep breath.

 _You see Asami all the time Korra, and you talk nearly everyday this is no different. Except you are always crazy nervous around Asami so just be normal crazy nervous tonight- Korra thought._

As soon as Korra knocked she heard a scream and thump from inside the apartment, immediately, afterward the door flew open. There before Korra stood Asami sporting a dark red sweater and black skinny jeans. The first thing Korra noticed was the red glow Asami's face was sporting.

"Korra! YOU MADE IT!" Asami exclaimed as she ushered Korra into the apartment.

Korra gave Asami a hug and walked over the the center of the living space. Before her stood a beautiful woman in a holiday sweater.

"Korra, this is Kuvira!" Asami introduced as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"Pleasure to meet you, Korra." Kuvira said as she wrapped herself around Korra for a hug, the smell of alcohol on her but not overly so.

"Korra, I'm so happy you are here but Kuvira made me dress up because of you," Asami grumbled.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have. I was in PJs all day myself with the boys," Korra said walking over the the kitchen island in Asami's kitchen.

"HOW IS BOLIN?!" Asami exclaimed.

 _I didn't even know Asami drank, let alone ever got this drunk,_ Korra thought.

"He and Mako are doing ok, just back at my place playing Halo."

"So Asami tells me you were in the United Forces," Kuvira said pouring Korra a glass of wine.

"Yeah, uhhh spent 5 years, and now I'm in school."

"Oh college, well I'm still in it so I understand that stress."

"Yeah," Asami said walking over to Kuvira and putting her arm around her shoulder. "Miss Kuvira here wants to be a lawyer."

"Wow," Korra said taking off her jacket. "That is definitely a lot more school than I want to deal with."

"Yeah me too," Kuvira said. "But I have to pay the bills some how and well I'm pretty good at arguing so I figured it was a good fit."

"Well I hope it works out for you," Korra said making her way into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help with."

"No Korra," Asami said taking a shot of rum. "You are my guest we have you covered."

"Hey, I'm the one not from Republic City." Kuvira interejected.

"But you are in my apartment therefore you are home because whats mine is mine and that makes it yours too," Asami said looking over to Kuvira

Korra burst out laughing.

"'Sami, I really don't think the saying goes that way," Korra said still laughing.

"Oh you just SUSHHHHH."

Korra kept laughing as Asami made her way over and grabbed Korra in a chokehold that caught Korra by complete surprise. Korra quickly moved her stance behind Asami's and instead of taking her to the ground quickly she picked Asami up and flipped her over so she would land on her couch.

"Holy shit 'Sami, you said Korra was strong but that was amazing."

"Told you she could beat you up Kuv. Oh, check in the ham!" Asami exclaimed running into the kitchen.

"So you and Asami are best friends?" Korra asked as she and Kuvira started to set the table.

"Yeah," Kuvira said placing the forks. "I mean we've been through crazy college days together and I was there for her heartbreaks and she for mine. We just flow well."

"It's good to know Asami has someone like you in her life."

"KUVIRA!" Asami yelled from the kitchen. "I don't know if this is done!"

"Ugh, this girl," Kuvira said heading back to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the three girls sat down for dinner Asami grabbed Korra and Kuvira's hands.

"Ok, so now we pray to Raava," she announced matter of factly before she burst out laughing.

"Asami," Korra said a little out of disbelief. "I didn't know you could get this drunk."

"Oh please I have story on story of Asami getting drunk in school," Kuvira said starting in on her food.

"Oh no, Kuv," Asami said. "I would like to maintain my dignity with Korra."

"Well this one time we got Asami to go streaking down Greek row during parent night for rush week."

"Ugh," Korra replied taking a drink of wine. "You rushed?"

"Uhhh no," Asami said. "I was actually getting ready to head back to my apartment which was a few blocks away from that area."

"Well it was Asami, my boyfriend Bataar and myself and we thought it would be hilarious if Asami streaked. And she was so drunk she thought it would be too. So off came her clothes and well the rest is history."

"Why Miss Sato," Korra turned to Asami. "I look at you in a different light."

"Oh Korra," Asami replied halfway through her bite of food. "Please, don't. I kind of like you thinking I'm perfect."

Immediately, Korra stopped eating and looked over to Asami who went on eating like nothing had happened. Korra slowly panned her head to Kuvira who was trying her best not to smirk while she took in a bite of sweet potatoes.

"This food is great you guys," Korra said trying to get past the awkwardness.

"Man, I'm stuffed and I'm heading back to Zaofu in the morning," Kuvira said picking up her plate and heading to the kitchen. "Is there anywhere we can drop off all this food? I know Asami isn't going to eat it."

"We can take it to Dragon Flats I'm pretty sure we could find someone to take it off our hands," Korra replied helping Kuvira begin to clean the table.

"How am I gonna eat all week?" Asami asked.

"You'll manage," Kuvira said as she started wrapping up all the food. "Besides aren't you supposed to be a vegetarian or something?"

"Ok, yeah we can do that. Just let me get some more booze in me," Asami replied heading to her kitchen cabinet.

"'Sami," Kuvira ran after Asami, "Pour me a double I can feel myself sobering up."

The two girls cheers their shot glasses and each downed the liquid twice.

Korra started packing up the food when Kuvira made her way over to her.

"I can see why Asami talks about you so much Korra," Kuvira said helping her pack everything up.

"Excuse me?" Korra said looking around Asami's kitchen for some plastic bags.

"She doesn't shut up about you and all the stuff you guys go and do," Kuvira said slinging her body up onto the counter.

"Yeah well Asami is a dear friend," Korra said packing up the food.

"She told me you know."

"Told you what?" Korra asked.

"About your confession," Kuvira said sliding off the counter. "And I'm sorry by the way, I really like you."

Kuvira grabbed the food that was ready and headed out the door as Korra stood dumbfounded.

 **A/N - Well I thought this was going to be a one-shot but life takes turns. I'm gonna base this whole story on my current situation so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
